


But I think that it could work for you and me

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, takes place some months after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "“But you’re a dog person, right?” Theo asks, still with a raised eyebrow and Scott shrugs, sitting down, mirroring Theo’s position, ending up with his right leg in the middle of Theo’s and his left on the outside of his right, though he makes sure they don’t accidentally touch.“I don’t know. Dogs kind of… they love everyone, right? I mean, they definitely know when people aren’t good, but for the most part…” He shrugs, “anyone here could probably steal Rex and he’d only wonder where his owners were in two days.” Theo laughs, this time genuinely amused and Scott sends him a quick, pleased smile, before continuing, “but cats… You have to make them trust you.”Theo stares at him for a couple seconds before snorting. “It’s funny. You prefer cats because you have to work for their trust and I prefer dogs because it’s freely given,” Theo has a smile playing around his lips as he finishes, definitely self-mocking."Or: I wrote a love starting in summer in november.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	But I think that it could work for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Rinnie for a prompt sometime in November... I very much did not deliver on that but hey, at least there's still a dog? That was definitely part of her prompt.
> 
> Also based in the most vague sense on this: https://incorrect-tw-quotes.tumblr.com/post/631877675312627712/scott-oh-man-theos-gotten-really-hot-stiles
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this :)

Scott’s waken up by the sound of a repeated thump against something. Not a strong sound, but loud enough to enter his subconscious and stay there. He forces his eyes open, looking up at the blue sky. Then he turns to his right, where the sound is coming from.

It’s Rex’s – the Dunbars’ black Labrador – tail wagging against the lawn chair Scott is laying on, excited over the petting he’s getting from Theo.

Theo is sitting on his own lawn chair, though he’s basically using it as a bench, sitting down sideways, turned to Scott, with Rex between his legs.

“Who’s a good boy, uh? Who’s a good boy?” Theo is using a stupid voice, like the ones people use with babies. “Yes, you are. You’re the best boy.”

Scott smiles at the sight, but stops a laugh from escaping his throat. He’s pretty sure the second Theo realizes he’s being noticed he’ll stop acting so goofily and Scott… is enjoying the sight.

“You’re such a beautiful boy. You have the prettiest face I’ve ever seen. Yes, you do. And who could resist those eyes, uh? You get everything you want, don’t you?” Theo is saying, in a low tone, still with the same voice, though.

Rex, now with his front paws on Theo’s thighs, certainly seems to be enjoying the attention. Then, he leans forward and licks Theo across the face, on the cheek. And Theo… laughs.

Scott can’t move his eyes away. He can’t remember the last time he saw Theo laugh, if ever. Not like this, surely. He looks… happy, relaxed.

Eventually, Rex decides that he wants petting from other people and with a final lick, gets down on all four paws and trots away. Which leaves Theo staring at Scott, nothing keeping his attention away anymore. He blinks and Scott can see the way he closes off, the layers he puts on, how his smile becomes smaller, almost professional, how his eyes don’t look laughing anymore.

Scott wants to say _“no, don’t hide”_ but swallows down the words. What right does he have to say that? “I didn’t know you liked dogs,” he says instead.

Theo gives a short laugh, nothing like the one Rex had brought forward – and Scott cannot believe he’s finding himself kind of jealous of a dog –, just something polite. “Everyone likes dogs. Even me. Did you think I was a cat person?” Theo asks with a raised eyebrow and Scott doesn’t want to simply move on from the conversation, he doesn’t want Theo to pretend he didn’t just say _“even me”_ but he’s also aware that you can’t really force a subject with Theo. Either he’s willing to engage or it’s like pulling teeth. Since Theo doesn’t seem to be in a mood for a serious conversation, Scott decides to move on.

“I like cats too.”

“But you’re a dog person, right?” Theo asks, still with a raised eyebrow and Scott shrugs, sitting down, mirroring Theo’s position, ending up with his right leg in the middle of Theo’s and his left on the outside of his right, though he makes sure they don’t accidentally touch.

“I don’t know. Dogs kind of… they love everyone, right? I mean, they definitely know when people aren’t good, but for the most part…” He shrugs, “anyone here could probably steal Rex and he’d only wonder where his owners were in two days.” Theo laughs, this time genuinely amused and Scott sends him a quick, pleased smile, before continuing, “but cats… You have to make them trust you.”

Theo stares at him for a couple seconds before snorting. “It’s funny. You prefer cats because you have to work for their trust and I prefer dogs because it’s freely given,” Theo has a smile playing around his lips as he finishes, definitely self-mocking.

Scott wants to say or do something to stop it, but he doesn’t know what. Theo gets up, “I’m going to get something to drink.”

Scott turns to watch him walk to the table set on the grass with foods and drinks, frowning at Theo’s back. He shouldn’t have stayed silence. But Theo… talking with him makes him feel wrong-footed in a way not many people do. But strangely… it doesn’t bother him.

 _He’s a bit like a cat, isn’t he?_ He thinks and then snorts.

Before Scott can decide whether to lay back down or go get something to drink or eat himself, Stiles drops on the reclining chair that Theo just vacated.

“So,” he starts and Scott raises his eyebrows at him.

“So?”

Stiles looks at him for a few seconds in silence, assessing. Considering this is a look Scott grew up with, he simply lets him stare in silence. Whatever Stiles wants to say, he’ll do it. No point in rushing things.

“Theo,” he starts, then stops, like that’s a whole sentence.

“Theo?” Scott repeats, again a question. Sometimes he and Stiles look at each other and it’s almost like thoughts are flowing from one brain to the other. Other times… not at all.

“Yes, Theo! You’re staring at him,” Stiles lowers his tone, but not enough that supernatural hearing won’t catch it. But when Scott looks around, no one seems to be paying them any attention. Theo’s engaged in a conversation with Liam and Mason. “See!”

Scott turns back to Stiles. “I don’t stare.”

“Uh uh. I saw you looking at him with Rex. You looked like an anime character with hearts in your eyes.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “I was just… surprised.”

“Uh uh, right. And staring at his ass just now?”

Okay, that one… Scott doesn’t really have an excuse. But he still half glares at Stiles, refusing to act embarrassed over him.

“Just don’t fall in love with him, okay?”

Scott’s eyes bulge and he looks once again around, but people are still having their own conversations. He whispers-yells at Stiles, “I’m not falling in love with him.”

“Sure,” Stiles says, elongating the _u_. Scott just rolls his eyes, finally getting up.

“I’m getting a drink,” he says, realizes it’s what Theo said before he left.

“Okay,” Stiles replies and after Scott has taken a few steps towards the table, yells, “don’t forget what I said!”

Of course, everyone knowing Stiles as they do, no one even bothers to stop their conversations to try and figure out just what he’s on about now. Well, almost no one. Scott sees Theo turn slightly, their eyes meeting. His heart, completely unrelated, decides to do a little jump at it.

Yeah, things are absolutely fine.

.

Things are… not fine. It’s three days later and Liam has sent them about a hundred pictures through whatsapp of the reunion at his place. Among those hundred pictures, there are two of Theo and Rex. One of them is when they were both in the lounge chairs, Scott with his eyes closed, so still asleep, Theo petting Rex. The other was taken later, the night darker around them, the light around artificial.

Theo is sitting on the top stair of the two that connect the patio to the garden, Rex licking him. Liam – or whoever took the picture – managed to catch him mid laugh. Sadly, the photo isn’t that close, but Scott’s phone is good enough that he can zoom in without losing a lot of quality.

He calls Stiles.

“Hey.”

“We have a problem.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything right away, then sighs. “You’ve fallen for Theo, haven’t you?”

“Have you seen the pictures Liam sent? He looks so… soft.”

“Uh uh. Let’s please remember this is the same person who pretended to be our friend to betray us. Oh, and killed you.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Scott says in an irritated tone, though it’s not all directed at Stiles. He can’t think of everything to do with that time without being filled with emotions, most of them not good.

“I know you haven’t,” Stiles says, genuinely sounding sympathetic.

Scott doesn’t say anything right away and neither does Stiles. Finally, he sighs, “this is a terrible idea, isn’t it?”

Stiles, surprisingly, doesn’t answer right away. Then, “I just want you to be happy.”

Scott can’t help but to raise his eyebrows. “You’re not going to tell me to stay away from Theo?” He can’t help but to sound incredulous.

“I would rather you be with literally anyone else,” Scott snorts; there’s the Stiles he knows and loves. “But I wasn’t kidding when I said you looked at him with hearts in your eyes. Look, do I like him? No. Do I trust him? … Not really. But I trust you. So if you want to be with Theo… I’m not getting in the way of that.”

“Thanks, man,” Scott says, feeling warm at Stiles’ words. “But he’s probably not even interested.”

Stiles snorts, “are you kidding me? He looks at you like you hung the fucking moon.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Scott immediately counters, no room for doubt. Stiles snorts again.

“You’re not exactly the best at noticing when people like you, Scotty,” okay, that’s… not totally unfair. “And Theo is pretty good at hiding his emotions,” that’s even more fair. “But he mostly does that when no one’s looking.”

“And you’re always looking at him?” Scott asks, amused.

“Okay, so maybe I’m not… the best at noticing these kinds of things either. I thought he was planning to murder you. Again.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “So you’ve decided he stares at me instead because he wants…?”

“To make the beast with two backs? Play Nug-a-Nug? Ride blow the crupper?”

“Where do you even get these things?”

“The Internet, obviously. And I have a lot more where those came from.”

“Thanks, but I think I got it.”

“But Theo doesn’t just want to have sex with you. He wants to have candlelit dinners with you, and go on walks on the beach, and probably adopt a dog one day, if not a straight up kid, though I personally cannot imagine him as a father-”

“I think you’re getting ahead of yourself,” Scott’s voice comes out a bit strained, but he thinks he can be forgiven when his best friend just told him his crush looks at him like he wants to have hypothetical kids with him.

Stiles snorts, “I’m sure he’s already picked out their names.”

Scott decides not to say anything in response and then they’re silent for a few seconds. Stiles is, clearly, waiting him out. Which, Scott knows exactly who the most stubborn out of the two of them is to just sigh and accept it.

“I don’t want to make things awkward.”

“Dude… He killed you. How can anything be more awkward?”

Scott rolls his eyes, “that’s definitely not what I want him to think when I ask him out.”

“Haha! So you do like him and are going to ask him out!”

Scott swallows. _Yeah, I like him_ , he thinks, can feel the truth of the words, the way just running them through his mind makes his heart beat faster, his stomach squeeze. He truly doesn’t want to make things awkward with Theo – Stiles could be wrong and even if he isn’t, maybe Theo is perfectly fine with an unrequited crush – but he’s also never been good at simply letting his feelings fester inside.

“Scott?” Stiles calls his name, bringing him back to reality.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Scott says, leaves it at that. It’s not the only thing he’s thinking but suddenly… He wants to keep those thoughts close to heart. Not because he thinks Stiles will judge him, but because he wants to tell them to Theo, not to his best friend.

“You need a pep talk?”

Scott laughs, “I think I’m good, thanks.”

“Alright, go get your man!”

“Thanks,” Scott replies, smiling. Then he disconnects.

Right, now what?

He likes Theo. That’s obvious. So what does he want to do about it? Scott remembers Stiles’ words, about how Theo looks at him not just like he wants to have sex, but like he wants to go on dates and on walks on the beach (and the other future things that Scott is not thinking about, not right now). And he… wants that too.

Scott takes a deep breath. Right, there’s no point in dallying about, is there? Summer break isn’t going to last forever and Scott doesn’t want to go back and keep thinking on _what if_. He hates _what if_ ’s and if he could live without them, that would be just perfect.

Scott goes downstairs and grabs his stuff; phone, wallet, keys and helmet, before going out, locking the door and getting on top of his motorcycle. He could text Theo, or call, but he wants to do this in person.

He tries not to think too much on the ride over; it’ll just make him even more nervous. After parking, he rings the doorbell to the Dunbars’ residence.

“Hey, Scott,” Liam says as he opens the door. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, uh, is Theo here? I’d like to talk to him.”

Liam raises his eyebrows, clearly a bit confused, but he still nods, “yeah, he’s outside with Rex.” _Of course._

“Right, do you mind if I…?” Scott leans kind of forward and Liam steps back, letting him.

“Yeah, of course. I’m going back to playing videogames if you don’t need me.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Scott says and closes the door behind him, Liam going back upstairs while he walks across the house to open the door to the backyard.

He walks just a couple steps outside, suddenly not wanting to call attention to himself, not while Theo is playing soccer with Rex, laughing.

Rex is, surprisingly, actually pretty good, Theo needing to be fast on his feet to keep him away from the ball. Then he kicks it away and Rex is off. He doesn’t bring it back, though, forcing Theo to run to him, the two of them repeating the same game.

Scott wonders how long they’ve been up to this. He almost takes his phone out to film it but then has the terrifying idea that he’ll become like… obsessed with it and do nothing but just watch it in repeat. Maybe if this goes well…

“Hey,” he hears, the sound bringing him back to reality. Theo is standing in the middle of the garden, football forgotten by his feet, though Rex is still trying to get it. He kicks it away but instead of retrieving it as Rex shoots of after it, he starts walking towards Scott.

“Hey,” Scott says back, smiling.

“Everything okay?” Theo asks, climbing the steps and standing just a few feet away from Scott, who should probably do something if whenever he shows up unannounced at a friend’s house, they think something’s wrong.

“Yeah, nothing’s wrong,” he reassures Theo, who relaxes, but raises an eyebrow instead.

“Liam’s upstairs.”

“Yeah, I know. He let me in.”

“Right,” Theo says, dragging the word out, clearly confused, but he doesn’t smell anxious or anything. Then again, he does have a scary amount of control over his own body, though Scott has seen him relax more and more over the times he’s come back home.

He opens his mouth, then closes it without saying anything. He doesn’t just want to come out and say _do you wanna go out?_ but he also can’t really see a different way to do this.

“Do you wanna go for a walk with Rex? The weather isn’t too hot,” Theo says and Scott nods, smiling.

“Yeah, that sounds great.”

“Okay. I’m just going to get his leash and a bag,” Theo says and passes by Scott, accidentally brushing his side as he goes inside.

Scott sighs as he goes to the garden, Rex getting up from where he’d decided to lie down, tag wagging like crazy.

“Do you think you could push him against me? I know that only happens in films, but I promise to make it worth your while,” Scott says, getting down on one knee to scratch around Rex’s head.

Rex is wagging his tail, but Scott isn’t sure that means he’s going along with his plan or not. Knowing Theo, he’d probably find a way to not actually fall on top of Scott, anyhow.

He hears Theo approaching, but doesn’t move, lets him get close, put the collar around Rex, who doesn’t seem to appreciate it, moving his head around, though once it’s put, he’s energetically bouncing around.

“He loves walks,” Theo says and Scott wants to say _pretty sure it’s going with you he loves_ but decides to keep quiet. Maybe later…

“Where do you usually go?” He asks as he gets up.

“Just around the block,” Theo rolls his eyes, “Rex has no sense of his limits, so he’ll just keep going until he can’t breathe. He’s not overweight, but it’s hard to keep a Labrador fit.”

Scott laughs, can’t help but to stare at Theo, at how fond and fake-annoyed he sounds.

“Come on, let’s go,” Theo says, goes to the door to the house, but only to lock it, taking the small gate to the side to get out, Scott following and closing it behind him.

They start walking in silence, though they also keep stopping, Rex wanting to smell and pee on everything.

“Nothing’s even coming out anymore,” Theo says, sounding exasperated, but still with that fond tone of voice, which makes Scott laugh. Theo glances at him quickly, a smile playing around his own lips, like he’s proud to make Scott happy. “So,” he starts, some moments later.

Scott swallows. That’s a prompt if he ever heard one.

There’s still too many thoughts running through his head, and he’s afraid he’s going to say the wrong thing, but keeping silent certainly won’t get them anymore. So Scott takes a deep breath and asks, “do you want to go out?”

Theo stops suddenly, Rex giving a couple steps more before he realizes his leash is stopping him from going any further. But he doesn’t mind, coming back to Theo, tail wagging, though neither he nor Scott give him any attention.

“What do you mean?” Theo asks and his face is completely relaxed, his voice sounds the same as it would if Scott had just commented on the weather. Scott wants to say _“stop, don’t hide”_ but this is Theo’s armor and it’s not up to him to take it away.

“I’d like to take you out on a date,” Scott says, voice unwavering.

Theo studies him in silence for a few seconds, Scott simply accepting the attention.

“Why?” Theo finally asks, still in that same controlled voice that doesn’t let Scott understand if he’s bewildered by the question, angry, or something else.

“Because I like you,” Scott says and suddenly Theo starts walking away, this time at a faster pace, though Rex doesn’t seem to mind.

Scott has to give a little jog to catch up. He wants to say something, wants to explain himself, but he also doesn’t want to make things worse. So he keeps quiet.

And just as abruptly, Theo stops once again, this time Rex making a whining sound.

“Why?” Theo asks, turning to Scott, but he doesn’t sound controlled anymore, instead confused, annoyed… surprised.

“Because I-” Scott starts, about to repeat himself but Theo makes a cutting gesture with the hand not holding Rex’s leash, cutting him off.

“I don’t understand why you like me, but I’m even more confused on why the hell, now that you do, you don’t just… ignore the feelings until they go away.”

“Is that what you’re doing?” Scott asks before he can stop himself and Theo leans back, surprised. He squints, though it’s not a full glare. Assessing, like usual.

“And if it is?” He asks, challenging.

Scott’s stomach feels like it drops and he swallows. But he’s certainly not going to force his feelings on Theo. “If that’s the way you want things to go… Then I’ll accept it. Of course, I’ll accept it,” he finishes.

Theo clenches his jaw, “you…” he starts, stops. “Hold Rex,” he says, pushing forward Rex’s leash, which Scott grabs, more bewildered than anything. “I’ll be back,” Theo says and then he just… starts walking away.

Scott blinks as he looks at his retreating back. Is he supposed to… Keep walking Rex? Take him back to his home? He turns down to Rex, who just stares back.

Theo didn’t actually tell him to stay, anyway, just that he’d be back. With a sigh, Scott continues their walk. Rex does in fact appear more tired, so it’s not long before he takes a right, starting the walk back.

His brain isn’t exactly paying that much attention, though. Where did Theo go? What’s he doing? Is he… leaving? _Don’t be stupid. He lives with the Dunbars._ Scott’s seen Jenna’s and David’s behavior around Theo; he’s like a second son to them, there’s no way they’d let him leave and not go after him. He’s seen the way Liam acts with him too, the way everyone does, really. Obviously, there’s still tension, maybe some that will never fully disappear, but he is part of the pack.

Scott hopes what he’s just done won’t make things awkward.

He opens the gate once he arrives at the Dunbars’, closing it once he’s inside and taking Rex’s collar and leash off. Rex walks away to go drink some water.

Should Scott go inside? See if Theo’s already here? Tell Liam… what, exactly? With a sigh, Scott goes to sit on the steps. He’ll wait a bit more before deciding on a new route of action.

It’s at least twenty minutes before he hears hurried steps coming towards the garden, the gate being opened and closed. Scott stands up, Theo pretty much power walking towards him.

“What is wrong with you!?” Scott blinks, puts his hands up, palms towards Theo. Well, Stiles has certainly never been more wrong in his life. “Why would you… I killed you! I made you trust me, I created problems in your pack, I… You said I was barely even human.”

Scott can’t help but flinch at that, “that was over a year ago.”

Theo makes an angry face at that, but Scott is starting to think the anger isn’t really directed at him. “You can’t just…!” Theo stops again. Scott doesn’t think he’s ever actually seen him this worked up. He doesn’t know if he should get closer, or keep the space between them. Stay, or leave.

Theo exhales, presses a hand over his eyes. Scott takes a step forward, slowly, and Theo lowers his hand.

“What are you doing, Scott?” He asks, sounding… soft, but also unsure. If it was anyone else, Scott is pretty sure they’d be hugging themselves. But Theo just stands there, hands in fists.

“I haven’t forgotten what you’ve done, Theo. But I don’t think… I don’t think that’s who you are anymore.”

Theo laughs, dry, unamused, though at least it doesn’t come out hysterical. “You’re Scott McCall, of course you’d say that.”

“What does that mean?” Scott asks, frowning, even though he’s pretty sure he knows what Theo is talking about, has heard a similar sentiment before. More than once, really.

“You like to see the best in everyone! That’s why… That’s why my plan worked! Stiles never trusted me but you… you were so gullible. Gaining your trust was as easy as taking a candy from a baby,” Theo says and it’s Scott’s turn to clench his hands. He knows Theo is just trying to get under his skin, but it’s not like the words don’t hurt to hear.

“I’m not going to apologize for who I am. You can call me naïve all you want, but I’d rather trust people than to live my whole life being unsure of everyone around me,” he says, doesn’t actually mean it as an attack on Theo, but he still leans back.

Theo opens his mouth, doesn’t say anything, closes it and sighs. “And this is why we could never work. We’re… total opposites, Scott. You’re… good and I’m not.”

Scott clenches his jaw, then takes another step forward, not slowly, and not unsurely either. “I don’t accept that. If you don’t want to date me because you don’t like me, that’s perfectly fine. But because you think I’m… what, too good for you? That’s bullshit. I’m not perfect!” He throws his hands up.

“You sure as hell not as fucked up as I am!” Theo fires back and Scott stops. He doesn’t… know what to say.

He sighs, suddenly feeling tired and defeated. “I’m sick of people thinking I’m a… bastion of virtue. I’ve made terrible mistakes, mistakes that got people hurt and worse. But because I did them with good intentions… people let it go.”

“Doing bad things for good reasons is completely different from doing them out of bad reasons,” Theo says, softly, and Scott can’t for the life of him understand who the words are meant for.

He swallows, “it doesn’t change the blood on my hands.”

Theo doesn’t say anything, then clenches his jaw, crosses his arms. “So what, you think you’re as fucked up as I am and so we’d make a great pair? Like I’m… the best you deserve?” He laughs, again with that awful pitch, “or the worst, I guess.”

“It’s not like that at all,” Scott says, takes the last step forward, puts his hands on Theo’s arms. He turns down to look at them, but doesn’t try to shake them off, so Scott leaves them there, touch light. “I want to be with you because I like you. I like the person you are. And not just… How good you are with Rex, how you help Liam study, how you’re helpful, how you keep Beacon Hills safe,” Theo opens his mouth to interrupt but Scott keeps going, “but also how sarcastic you are. How you don’t take anyone’s shit,” Scott pauses but this time Theo doesn’t try to say anything.

“I like you. And I’d like to be with you, and not out of penance or because I think you’re the best I can get,” he almost rolls his eyes, but doesn’t want Theo to think he’s mocking his feelings. “But because I think we could be good together.”

He stops, feels words caught up in his throat but that’s… really everything he wanted to say.

Theo swallows, Scott following the motion with his eyes. His hands are still on Theo; he lowers them, though he doesn’t step back.

“I…” Theo starts, stops, Scott seeing his throat work. Theo isn’t exactly someone who simply says what he’s feeling. The fact he’s even trying for Scott… It means a lot. “I’m afraid I’m going to fuck it up. You say all this now but maybe I’m… Maybe the bad doesn’t outweigh the bad,” he blinks rapidly, clearly trying to stop himself from crying. “The Doctors chose me for being evil.”

Scott raises a hand to Theo’s face, wiping his eyes. “No, they didn’t,” he says in a soft tone, “they chose a vulnerable child to manipulate.”

“You can’t… You can’t use that as an excuse for everything.”

“I’m not,” Scott says, strongly. “But you also can’t ask me to see you as evil. Everything you did… You were taken by them when you were a child, who knows how you lived for the next decade. And… you’ve been different since you came back from the Skinwalker’s prison,” Theo flinches at the remainder and Scott raises the hand not already on his face to his arm, squeezing. “Your choices have been your own since then. And they haven’t been those of someone evil.”

Theo swallows, then he leans forward until his forehead is against Scott’s chest, who raises his arms to hold him, not too tightly.

“I’m trying,” Theo says, voice rough and Scott can’t help but to tighten his hold on him.

“We’re all trying,” he says, softly.

They stay like that for around a minute until Theo sighs and leans back, Scott loosening his hold, but leaving his hands on Theo’s waist, who doesn’t move to get away from them.

“Okay,” he says.

“Okay?” Scott asks.

“Let’s go on a date. Even if… Even if it’s the worst choice either of us has ever made, at least we tried, right? I don’t want to live thinking _what if_.”

Scott smiles, “I know exactly what you mean.”

Then he leans forward to hug Theo, this one a proper one, with Theo responding, holding onto him.

.

Scott is humming as he makes lunch, hearing his mom’s footsteps coming down the stairs.

“You seem happy,” she says as she walks inside the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Scott replies, looking from where he’s mixing up vegetables for a stir fry. It’s not like he wants to keep secrets from her, but it’s also not like she’s Theo’s biggest fan, which is understandable. After inhaling, he says, “I have a date later.”

“Oh?” His mom asks, coming to lean against the counter close to the hob, eyebrows raised and smile playing around her lips. “Anyone I know?”

“Yeah,” Scott repeats, pauses, then, “Theo.”

His mom blinks once, twice, smile fading. Then, “oh.”

Scott continues to stare at her. He wants to say something, but doesn’t know what. Definitely doesn’t want to start a fight over this.

“And you think that’s a good idea?” His mom’s voice sounds neutral; apparently, she doesn’t want to start a fight either.

“I asked him out.”

“Right,” his mom says and then they stare at each other silently. Finally, she sighs, passes a hand through her forehead, “what do you want me to say, Scott? You’re definitely old enough to make your own choices about the people you want in your life.”

“I know. But I’m not trying to… hurt you or anything.”

“Oh, baby,” his mom says and comes closer, hugging him from the side. Scott raises an arm to put around her. “I didn’t think that for a second. I just… I know he’s… Better now. And I know that everything he did when he came back wasn’t his choice, that he was manipulated. But…”

“He hurt me,” Scott says.

“He killed you,” his mom says, standing straight, the two of them no longer touching, but close by. “I can’t forgive him that.”

“I’m not asking you to. I just… I don’t want to create stress.”

“You never do,” she says and Scott can’t help but to flinch. “No,” she says, putting a hand on his cheek, “I didn’t mean that as a bad thing. You always put everyone first, always try to be the peace keeper. I might not be over the moon that you want to date Theo, but I am glad you’re putting your happiness first. That’s everything I want for you. If you think he’s going to make you happy…” She shrugs, “I’ll find a way to deal with it. That’s my problem, not yours.”

“Thanks,” Scott says, smiling, and hugs her again, this time both his arms around her.

They’re silent for a couple seconds until his mom leans back.

“So, where are you going?”

“Just going out to a restaurant. The new Peruvian place; Mason and Corey mentioned it on the group chat a few weeks ago and said it was good.”

“Well, do let me know if it is. Chris isn’t exactly creative when it comes to date night,” his mom says, rolling her eyes, but smiling and sounding soft.

Scott laughs.

“I’m going to take a shower before lunch,” his mom says and Scott nods, turning back to the food. It should be done just as she comes back down.

And then he’ll just… find something else to occupy himself with. Which definitely does not involve going back to look at the pictures of Theo and Rex.

Still, Scott can’t help but to smile as he finishes cooking. He’s pretty excited about his date.

 _His first date with Theo._ He keeps smiling.

.

Scott gets Theo some daffodils, because his mom said they were good first date flowers, symbolizing new beginnings.

Scott, who isn’t all that attached to his phone and has barely used the camera setting, suddenly wishes he had it in his hand, because he wants to immortalize Theo’s expression. He looks… surprised, and soft too.

“No one’s ever gotten me flowers,” Theo says, lightly touching them, like they’re fragile.

“Now someone has,” Scott says and Theo inhales their smell, slowly breathing out.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Scott smiles. He wants to touch Theo, hug him or something, but doesn’t know how Theo would welcome it – although he seems to accept physical touching whenever someone initiates it, Scott’s never really seen him being the first to do it. Maybe he’s just afraid of being pushed away.

So Scott leans forward and puts a hand on his arm, squeezing, “I’m glad you said yes to tonight.”

Theo stares at him for a few seconds, clearly thinking through the words in his mind, deciding what he wants to say. In the end, he goes for a simple, “yeah.”

Scott smiles, lowers his hand. “Let’s go in?”

“Yeah,” Theo repeats, nodding and Scott moves to open the restaurant door for him. Theo sends him a look, but doesn’t comment.

Still, when they decide to sit at a table near a window, pushed against the wall, Scott doesn’t actually pull his chair out for him, even though he wouldn’t mind doing it.

Theo puts the flowers carefully on the edge, leaning against the wall.

“They’re really nice.”

“My mom says they mean new beginnings.”

“Rebirth too,” Theo says and Scott can’t help but to raise his eyebrows. Theo laughs, freely, “I spend a lot of time at the library.”

“Really?” Scott asks, surprised, though he doesn’t know why. It’s not like he actually knows that much about Theo. It’s kind of funny in a very not funny way, how you can trust someone with your life, your friends’ and family’s lives, and yet not actually know that much personal information on them.

Before Theo can answer, though, a waiter comes by with two menus, and they spend a couple minutes going over them, only continuing the conversation after they’ve ordered.

“I never really got into video games. Or movies, even though Liam came up with a whole list for us to go through since I kept not getting his references. I like reading.”

“I wish I did more of it, but there’s always other things to do. Plus, I read so much for college, that then I just… don’t want to.”

Theo laughs again, “that’s fine.”

“You… Have plans for university?” Theo, unlike Liam, Mason and Corey, has in fact finished his senior year. But Scott hasn’t heard anything about him going to college; from him or from one of the others.

Theo shrugs, starts moving the fork on his table around, “not this year, I don’t think.”

“Oh,” Scott says, for lack of anything better to say. He doesn’t know if the information makes him happy or not.

“I…” Theo starts, then stops, looking away, around the room. Scott puts a hand on top of his to get his attention back, which gets him a startled look from Theo. But Scott doesn’t remove his hand, lets Theo decide what he wants to do, and since he doesn’t move either, they just stay like that.

“I’m still thinking about my options.”

“Right,” Scott says. He knows Theo has been staying with the Dunbars since not too long after the Anuk-Ite, when Liam realized Theo was living in his truck, and that he went back to Beacon Hills High because Liam’s parents said he should, and that he also has a part-time in a coffee shop. Scott’s also fully aware that there’s no way Jenna and David will be throwing Theo out anytime soon, but he wonders whether Theo fears that anyway.

“I…” Theo starts once again, pauses, then continues, “I’ve been thinking of travelling.”

Scott blinks, caught by surprise. “Where?”

“No set plans yet. But… not the US,” Scott’s silent, thinking of a response, and Theo continues, “I’ve been all over the world with the Doctors but it wasn’t… I didn’t go to museums or learn about the country. We were just there for more knowledge.” Theo swallows, “I don’t remember what the ocean smells like.”

“Did you enjoy it?” Theo sends him a confused look, “the ocean.”

“We were in a small island and it was like… all you could see was water. There was no escaping it. I felt kind of trapped, but the people there didn’t. It was just their normal.”

“I haven’t been in years. I’m kind of afraid of it,” Scott confesses and Theo raises his eyebrows, then lowers them.

“Is it the danger or the unknow?”

“The danger. The swimming too far and getting caught by the waves,” Scott feels his throat dry out just from thinking it.

“So you don’t like the ocean?”

“I like the beach. And I don’t even mind going in, but I won’t really swim in it,” he laughs, “I haven’t been in years, not since my parents got divorced.”

Theo nods and then they’re silent for a few seconds, Scott’s hand still on top of Theo; he’s pretty sure it’s warm from sweat, but he doesn’t want to take it away, and Theo seems happy as is.

“Would you… Like to go to the ocean?” Scott asks and Theo raises his eyebrows.

“With you?” Scott nods. “Yeah,” Theo says, smiling softly, voice coming out slightly rugged, “I’d like that.”

“Great,” Scott replies, giving him a big smile.

Their food arrives then; seafood rice for Scott and creamy chicken for Theo, and Scott lets go of Theo’s hand for them to eat.

“Do you want to try?” Theo asks.

“Sure.”

Theo cuts off some of the chicken, and then offers the fork to Scott, clearly expecting him to grab it. But Scott, deciding that he likes catching Theo off guard, holds onto his hand and drives it to his mouth, Theo’s eyes following the movement.

Scott takes the piece of chicken with his teeth, slowly chewing, Theo’s eyes still on his lips, so he can’t help but to lick them once he’s finished.

“Good,” he says, trying to stop himself from laughing at the way Theo blinks and finally retracts his fork.

“Yeah, good,” he swallows, “this was a good choice.”

“Thanks. Mason and Corey came here for date night a few weeks ago, remember? They mentioned it on the group chat.”

“Right,” Theo says and they continue to eat and chat, not really mentioning anything serious. It’s… different. Scott feels like he knows Theo and he probably does know more about him than many people, more than he’s necessarily comfortable with Scott knowing. But at the same time, he doesn’t really know a lot, not where he’s been, what he’s read, what he does in his free time, what his plans for the future are…

It just makes Scott happier he decided to take this chance, honestly.

Instead of getting dessert in the restaurant, after sharing the bill, they walk towards the ice cream parlor not too far away, Theo leaving the flowers in his truck.

Theo’s in the middle of telling a story about Liam getting a goose egg from Rex hitting him on the forehead when Scott slowly moves his hand to his. Theo kind of fumbles with his story, but grabs a hold of Scott’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“To be fair, he once hit me on the chin and I thought he’d broken something,” Theo says and Scott laughs, which gets him a mocking glare. “I’m serious. Well, I’ve also been hit by Liam, so I guess like the owner…”

Scott laughs again. “Would you like having pets one day?”

Theo shrugs, “I don’t know. I love dogs but they need a lot of space and attention. In that, I do think a cat is easier.”

“I thought you didn’t like them.”

Theo laughs, freely, Scott’s heart skipping a beat at the sight. “I like them just fine. Don’t worry, I don’t think they’re unfeeling monsters or anything. Just…”

“You like the unconditional love a dog gives you.”

“I like how you don’t have to earn it,” Scott swallows, “Rex doesn’t… He doesn’t know everything I’ve done. All he knows is what I’ve done to him and none of it has been bad, so he doesn’t see me that way,” Theo laughs but it doesn’t come out amused at all. “Which, I realize is how most people see me. They don’t know me, they don’t care,” he shrugs, “but it’s not how the people who know me actually feel.”

Scott frowns, then stops, forcing Theo to stop as well, since they’re still holding hands. Theo turns to him, eyebrows raised, nonchalant. Scott can’t tell how much of it is an act and how much isn’t. He raises a hand to Theo’s face, who closes his eyes at the touch. Scott waits for him to open them to speak.

“That’s not how I see you. It’s not how most of us see you. We know you’ve made mistakes, but we don’t… We don’t look at you and just see your past.”

Theo stares at Scott’s face for long moments. Then he raises his free hand to the one on his face, taking a hold of it and lowering it.

“Do you realize that’s not much better? I’m grateful you’re all capable of looking past my mistakes but do you realize how…” He swallows, “I do see myself as someone who’s done bad things. Because I did them. And to ignore them…” He shrugs, shaking his head at the same time, “because the way I see myself isn’t the way you, all of you, see me, or want me to see myself, then I try and not. And it’s tiring. Because I tell you how I feel and you just… You don’t agree and so you’re trying to make feel differently. But what if I can’t? I don’t…” Theo stops, swallows, pauses, and Scott waits him out in silence, heart in his throat.

“You said you were sick of everyone seeing you as a bastion of virtue, as perfect. And I’m sick of people just seeing… the possibility of all the good I can do and be. What if I don’t do all that? What if I fuck up?” Theo stops and Scott stares, definitely wants to comment, but can’t figure out where to even start.

“You said we could be good together,” Theo restarts, in a lower and more paused tone, “maybe we can. But then you have to decide if you actually like the person I am, with everything I’ve done, or the picture in your head that’s redeemed himself and is no longer evil. Because Scott… That person is still me.”

Theo leans forward to kiss Scott on the cheek, “have a good night.”

Scott stands there as he watches Theo leave. He wants to call him back but realizes that if he does that, then he really will be proving Theo’s point, that he’ll be ignoring everything he’s said just for his idea of how the conversation should go.

So he turns around and goes back to his motorcycle, Theo’s words running through his head. Well, he certainly has some thinking to do.

.

The house’s empty when Scott gets inside, his mom off to a shift. He goes to the kitchen, pours himself a glass of water, drinks it, then leaves it on the counter, getting his phone out. He calls Stiles.

“Yo,” is the greeting Scott gets, which makes him give a quick smile.

“Hey,” he says, knows he doesn’t sound his usual peppy self but can’t force himself to pretend.

“Everything okay?”

Scott doesn’t answer right away, thinking just how he wants to share his thoughts. Stiles just waits him out. What Theo shared with him is private; Scott’s pretty sure he wouldn’t want him telling it to other people. So he changes tactics.

“Do you feel like I hold you all to higher standards?”

“What?” Stiles asks, confused but also somewhat not, like the conversation isn’t actually a surprise. Or, maybe the moment it’s happening is, but like he was expecting it sooner or later.

“After Donovan… You said I was the True Alpha, in opposition to someone who makes mistakes.”

Stiles is sent for some seconds.

“We should probably have talked about this sooner.”

“Probably,” Scott says even though he knows why they haven’t. Because it’s not really their style, because despite the fact he won’t hide or run from a fight, he and Stiles aren’t actually that good at confronting one another, not until something has reached the point of breaking.

“What I said… It wasn’t actually about you.”

“What do you mean?” Scott frowns, confused.

“Like… The image I have of you in my head is kinda… You’re kinda perfect,” Scott swallows, wants to say something but keeps silent. “Which, I realize isn’t actually the truth. Obviously, you make mistakes and you say stupid stuff and you… You’re human, like the rest of us. But in my head, sometimes it’s like… You’re the maximum of what a good person is. So if I do something that doesn’t fit that image, then it’s like I’m not a good person.”

“I don’t… I don’t feel that way at all,” Scott says, in a low tone.

“I know. Because it’s not actually about you. It’s about the idea I have of you in my head, so when I said those things… Well, mostly I was angry at myself. I felt guilty too. And so I lashed out. I wanted you to hurt too. But not because you deserved it, but because I felt hurt. I wanted you to feel the same,” Stiles finishes, Scott’s mind going through his words. “I am sorry for that,” Stiles then says, in a lower tone.

“Thank you,” Scott replies because that, at least, he can do. “And now?”

“Now?”

“Do you still see me as perfect?”

“Sometimes. But I’m working on that because it’s reductive on both of us. We can both make mistakes and not be huge pieces of shit.”

Scott laughs, relieved, “yeah, I definitely make mistakes.”

“You do, buddy, you do.”

There’s silence after that. Scott knows Stiles won’t ask for more; he could, he’s definitely curious, but he’s learnt not to push.

“Do you think we can ever see someone as they really are? And not like, the image of them in our heads?”

“I feel like I should be drunk for this,” Stiles says and Scott rolls his eyes. “But honestly… Not fully. I mean, you can’t know what runs through my head 24/7. Hell, I don’t want you to know it.” Stiles sighs, “I don’t know. I do know that me and Lydia wouldn’t have worked if I’d kept her on a pedestal. Yes, she’s still beautiful and amazing and a genius,” Scott laughs; some things never change, “but she’s more. And less. And honestly, I like the real Lydia much more than imaginary Lydia. And we wouldn’t work otherwise, anyway. Can you imagine how tiring it would be to her if all I saw when I looked at her was this image of perfection? Eventually it would break.”

Scott makes a humming sound, to show he’s paid attention.

“Thanks, man,” he says.

“You’re welcome. Now, do you want to come over and we can play video games and not talk about our feelings?”

Scott laughs, “thanks, but I’m gonna take a raincheck. Tomorrow night? I’ll bring pizza.”

“Now we’re talking. See ya then, Scotty.”

“Yeah, see you.”

“And Scott? I’m glad you called me and we talked.”

“Yeah, me too,” Scott says, smiling.

Stiles disconnects and Scott lowers his phone, though he keeps staring at the screen. He wants to text Theo, but isn’t sure what to say. Still, if it was him and he’d been the one to share his intimate thoughts, he’d appreciate some type of response from the other person. So he slowly writes a message before sending it.

**Scott**

Thank you for being honest tonight. It’s made me think

He almost writes _I’m sorry you feel this way_ but then can’t quite figure out if he’s genuinely sorry for Theo – that he feels so much pressure, that he feels he can’t make mistakes – or if Scott’s just seeing him the way he wants to. Theo didn’t ask him to feel sorry for him; he asked for his respect on his feelings and on what he said.

His phone buzzes with a response.

**Theo**

Sorry our date ended like that

Scott starts writing a response slowly. There’s a reason he asked Stiles for their video game marathon to be at night and not during the afternoon.

**Scott**

Do you want to come over for coffee tomorrow after lunch?

It takes at least a minute for a response to arrive, Scott staring at his phone the whole time.

**Theo**

Okay

Scott takes a deep breath, feeling relieved. He writes and erases his response several times before sending it off. He wants to say _It’s a date_ but doesn’t really want to put pressure on either of them.

**Scott**

Great! See you then

Truth is, dating Theo is already not going as Scott expected. But it’s not bad; it’s kind of like Stiles said, if he kept seeing Lydia as the perfect image in his head, they would never work. And while Scott certainly doesn’t see Theo as perfect, perhaps he really has divided too much his past actions with what he’s done after the Skinwalkers’ prison.

**Theo**

Good night

Scott smiles at his phone. The night may have ended unexpectedly but he does think it was, for the most part, a good one. Even the not so good parts, Scott is pretty sure will lead to something better. Smiling, he goes upstairs to get ready for bed.

.

Scott tries not to feel nervous the next day. His mom notices that he looks more worried than usual, but doesn’t mention it. She’s gotten pretty good in differentiating between _“shit’s going down and I’m losing my mind and could really use a hug”_ and _“these are just regular problems, no worries, I got this”_.

They have lunch together, lasagna that they ordered from a small place in town, leaving enough leftovers for his mom to take to the hospital.

After she’s gone, Scott texts Theo to come over. It’s not like he has anything against him and his mom meeting, but well, he’s pretty sure there’s now been a change in their dynamic. But they’re definitely not at the boyfriends’ stage, though.

Still, he’d rather they just… didn’t meet right away.

It’s about forty minutes later when the doorbell rings, Scott turning on the kettle before he goes to open it.

“Hey,” he says, smiling. Theo smiles back.

“Hey.”

Scott leans back to let him in, closing the door behind him.

“How’ve you been?” Scott asks, then has to stop himself from grimacing. What kind of question is that?

“Good, thanks. You?”

“Yeah, good. Had lasagna for lunch,” Scott says as he starts walking towards the kitchen, Theo following him. What even is this conversation? Scott feels really awkward but can’t quite figure out what to say to dissipate it.

“Jenna made chili,” Theo offers.

“Was it good?” Scott asks as he takes out two mugs from a cupboard. He puts a bag of green tea in one and a jasmine one in the other.

“Yeah. Not spicy, though. Liam can’t handle it.”

“And you can?” Scott can’t help but to sound amused. Theo smirks.

“If the reverse is Liam thinking I can’t? Yeah.”

Scott laughs. Then he walks forward and puts Theo’s mug in front of him, keeping the other in his hands, even though he’s just realized that it’s Summer and way too hot to be drinking tea. And that he invited Theo over for coffee, not tea. But he doesn’t question it, so Scott doesn’t mention it either.

Theo picks the mug up, then inhales the smell. “Jasmine?”

“I asked Liam what your favorite is,” Scott answers, shrugging.

Theo stares at him for a couple seconds before smiling. “Thanks.”

“Sure,” Scott says, for lack of anything better to say.

They’re silent after that, not even having the excuse of drinking tea as the why, since it’s still too hot for that.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Scott finally starts. “I’m… I’m glad you were honest about how you feel.”

“Not sorry about how I feel?” Theo says and Scott would have preferred it to have come out combative, but instead Theo just sounds tired.

“No. It’s not up to me to decide how you feel, simply to accept it. I… If I wish for you to feel different, then that’s a reflection of me, not you.”

Theo stares at him for a few seconds. He puts the mug back on the counter. Then he sighs, “I don’t… I don’t feel that way all the time. I like being part of the pack and being trusted. But sometimes…” Theo stops and Scott has to force himself to breathe. But Theo just remains silent and Scott gets it; he’s not someone who just opens himself up. The fact that he already said so much yesterday is already more than he usually does.

“It’s okay,” he says. “You don’t have to tell me anything.”

Theo clenches his jaw. Then exhales slowly, clearly forcing himself to relax. “I don’t… It’s not that I don’t trust you.”

“I know. I don’t mind you keeping things to yourself. Just… Tell me if I fuck up, okay? I’m going to try and do better, but I’m also probably going to make mistakes, so please just let me know.”

Theo stares at him for a couple seconds before letting out a bark of laughter. Not fully amused, but on its way there. “Thank you.”

Scott nods, not feeling so awkward anymore. Then he leans forward, putting his hand on top of Theo’s on the counter. They smile at each other.

“Is there any place you’d like to go for the next date?” Scott asks.

“There’s an amusement park about an hour and a half from here.”

“Really?” Scott asks, eyebrows raised. He’s pretty sure he knows which one Theo’s talking about; the Sheriff took him and Stiles for Stiles’ fourteenth birthday. He hasn’t been since then.

“I haven’t been to one in years,” Theo says, unashamedly, which makes Scott want to… Hug him, kiss him, hold him.

He almost says _“let’s go right now”_ but by the time they get there, it’ll already be at least four pm. So, instead, he goes for, “sounds good. How about we watch a film today?”

“I’d like that,” Theo replies, still smiling, something soft and small, but real.

“Is there anything you wanna watch?” Scott asks and lets go of his hand to pick his mug up, walking to the living room, Theo doing the same.

“ _Shark’s Tale_ ,” Theo says after a few seconds in silence, sitting down on the sofa, mug between his hands. Scott can’t help but to laugh at the choice, though after turning on his laptop, he does start searching for it. “I haven’t seen it in years. I wanna see if what I remember actually happened or not.”

“What do you remember?” Scott turns his head to him from where he’s crouching by the coffee table, laptop in front of him, genuinely curious.

“A shark gang? I thought there was something about like… a fish losing all his kids except one but realized that’s from _Finding Nemo_.”

“That film is brutal,” Scott says.

“Right?” Theo asks, eyes wider than usual. “These films for kids are like… really fucked up. We don’t get it then, but now…”

“Or the dirty jokes that we didn’t get back then.”

“Yes!” Theo laughs, “Liam’s so pissed off I keep making him re-watch all his childhood films. He says it’s ruining his memories.”

“Well,” Scott says, getting up to connect the HMDI cable from the TV to the laptop. “I don’t mind watching them.”

He turns to catch Theo smiling softly at him. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Scott says. He turns on the TV, presses play on the laptop and then goes to sit next to Theo. He keeps some space between them, not wanting to assume, but Theo has no problem in leaning against him. Scott smiles; his mug is still on top of the coffee table, but the last thing he wants is to have to move to get it. It’s okay; it’s too hot for it anyway.

.

The amusement park looks… Smaller. It was never that big to begin with, Scott’s pretty sure, but it looks different than he remembers.

Theo makes a noise next to him, and Scott turns to him with a smile.

“Not as big as you remember it, right?”

Theo laughs and shakes his head, also turning to Scott. “Maybe it’s we who grew up and not it that grew smaller.”

It’s Scott’s turn to laugh, “that’s the most likely option, yes.”

“Still, we’re already here.”

“Yeah,” Scott says, smiling and offers his hand, Theo taking it after just a two-seconds pause staring at him.

Scott pays for their tickets, Theo telling him he’ll be buying the food and then they just walk around.

“Let’s start with the wheel,” Theo says and Scott can’t help but to look surprised; for someone who hasn’t been to an amusement park in years, Scott was expecting Theo to want to start with the roller coaster. “I like being tall,” Theo says in response to his look and Scott laughs.

Still, he definitely has no plan he’s following, so he and Theo walk until they’re in front of the wheel. It’s really not that high, not like the famous ones Scott’s seen in pictures, but certainly taller than a human can get by themselves.

There’s already a line of people waiting, but it doesn’t move all that slowly. Scott and Theo keep silent, continuing to hold hands.

It’s… comfortable. This their fourth date, having gone to the movies after the one at Scott’s house, but it feels like longer. Well, no, some parts feel incredibly new; Scott getting to find out how Theo’s hand feels against his, how his mouth tastes after having popcorn. But the rest… It’s like his heart has gone _oh, it’s you_ and simply… settled there.

“What are you thinking about?” Theo asks and Scott doesn’t reply right away. He knows Theo isn’t the type to push, that he could shrug and answer _“nothing”_ and Theo would leave it at that. But he does want to share what he’s feeling, and he is curious on how Theo feels. It doesn’t make him nervous; maybe Theo’s feelings aren’t as strong as Scott’s, but he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t feel something.

“I like being with you,” Scott finally decides on and Theo smiles, then, after a couple seconds, leans forward to kiss Scott on the cheek. This is something else Scott is getting to find out, how Theo enjoys simple acts of affection.

“Me too,” he smiles and Scott leans forward to kiss him, this time on the lips, though he doesn’t linger. They are in public, after all. And while the wheel might not be anything special, now that they’re here, he certainly wants to get on it.

They go back to being silent and after about five minutes it’s their turn to get inside; since they’re only two people, another couple join them, each of them getting their side of the seats. But the girl and boy are too in their own world to pay them attention, so neither do Scott or Theo.

They go slowly up, both looking out the right window, the one that has a view to the whole park. It doesn’t exactly make it larger from up here, but Scott enjoys the way all the lights are on, how colorful it all is, and the people he can see, most adults just walking lazily, some running after their kids.

“I’m glad we came here,” Scott says, turning to Theo, who nods in return.

They come back down, then up one more time and then they’re let out.

“Right, let the real fun begin,” Theo says, sounding excited and Scott laughs.

“Where do you want to start?”

“I’ve no idea what it’s called, but the one where you end up with your head turned upside down.”

“Really?”

Theo smiles, “I’m an adrenaline junkie.” Scott just raises his eyebrows and Theo laughs. “I’m going to jump out of a plane eventually.”

“Really?” Scott can’t help but to ask a second time. It’s not like he’s never thought of it, but it’s one of those things where… Well, the risk just doesn’t seem worth it. Even if it actually is much safer than a lot of other far simpler things.

“And I want to go and climb mountains.”

Scott keeps his eyebrows raised. Then he lowers them and smiles softly; he can’t help but to wonder how many people know this about Theo; Liam and his parents, probably. But anyone else? It’s not a secret, he’s pretty sure, but the fact Theo is still simply sharing these things…

“I prefer hiking, thanks,” Scott says and Theo shrugs.

“Kind of the same, isn’t it? Just… more vertically.”

Scott laughs, “I’m pretty sure it’s not the same.”

They find the ride Theo was talking about, this time with less people waiting, and get in line as well.

“Do you have a particular mountain in mind?” Scott asks and Theo shrugs.

“Not mount Everest, that’s for sure. The biggest Portuguese mountain is on an island. I’d actually like to visit them all; one of them only has a population of around four hundred people.”

“Really?” Scott can’t help but to raise his eyebrows. Theo nods.

“Yeah, can you imagine? Everyone must know everyone. They have one school that goes through all the years. Some years only have one student.”

“That’s…” Scott can’t imagine what that must be like.

Theo laughs, “right?”

“Well, I guess there you’d definitely see the ocean.”

“Oh yeah. They’re kind of… in the middle of nowhere. There’s an Atlantis legend about them.”

“Really?”

But before Theo can tell him about it, it’s their turn to sit down – they get in the middle, about a dozen seats on each side – and then get strapped down.

It doesn’t take long before the ride is up and running, Scott not being able to keep himself from yelling when he’s upside down, even though the ride doesn’t even go that up. Theo is just laughing next to him.

Scott’s laughing too by the time it stops and they get out, though he wobbles just a bit before finding his balance. Theo, of course, looks like he just got out of an elevator or something equally harmless.

“So, Atlantis?”

“Right, well, so, the legend was first written by Plato, who based himself on some writings by Solon, who himself heard the legend from Egyptians. Whether the legend started with them or somewhere else, who knows. Anyway, Atlantis was a giant island, which belonged to Poseidon, who destroyed it after the people stopped following his rulings. It was dragged underwater but they had these huge mountains. The idea is that the Portuguese islands, the Azores, originated from those.”

“That’s pretty cool,” Scott says and Theo nods.

“There’s lots of other theories on which modern islands emerged from Atlantis.”

“How do you know all this?” The only myths Scott really knows have to do with the supernatural and, if he’s honest, that has more to do with the fact that they have the uncanny ability to become true than out of a really big interest in them.

“I like the library,” Theo says, easily, and Scott nods.

They then keep walking around, going on most rides. Definitely the roller coaster, then the one where the chairs go up and start going in circles, slow and fast. They even play arcade games, Scott winning Theo a teddy bear out of sheer determination, since those games definitely aren’t made to be won.

He actually gets to see Theo blush as he accepts it. It makes Scott feel warm and he can’t help but to once again kiss Theo, this time lingering, putting a hand on his cheek. He exhales against his mouth before leaning back.

“Thank you,” Theo says and Scott smiles.

“Anytime.”

Then they continue with their afternoon.

.

Their next date happens in a park. Theo’s taking Rex there and had called Scott in the morning to ask if he wanted to come with and Scott, of course, had said yes.

He’s leaning against a tree when Theo and Rex approach him, Theo smiling and having to trot along to Rex, who starts walking faster.

Scott crouches down so he can pet him, getting his hands all slobbered up, though he’s at least capable of keeping him away from his face – he knows exactly where his tongue has been, thanks.

As he gets up, Scott wipes his hands on his jeans. Then he smiles at Theo, slowly leaning forward, just the upper part of his body. As comfortable as he feels with Theo, the fact is that this is still new, and what the boundaries are – like PDA or no PDA – are still a bit in the air.

But Theo leans forward and they kiss quickly. Scott wishes he could linger but, again, they are in public, and he doesn’t want to push for too much. And even if they were in private… Physical intimacy is another thing that’s slowly coming to them. Scott doesn’t mind it; sure, he enjoys it, but this… Being with Theo, a part of his life, that’s what he really wants.

“I have to get Rex some water,” Theo says and passes Rex’s leash to Scott, who holds onto it. Theo takes his backpack off, crouching down to open it, taking out some type of portable dog water bottle. It looks like a regular reusable water bottle, except it’s covered by something that Theo pushes forward, it becoming its own sort of weird rectangular water bowl.

Theo puts it on the grass, water filling it up and Rex is quick to lap it up.

“Where did you even find that?” Scott’s never seen one of those, though he’s not exactly surprised to see it exists.

Theo looks up at Scott, smiling, “you can find anything in the internet.”

Scott laughs back, still holding onto Rex. Eventually Rex stops drinking, sitting down and looking up at them, Scott leaning slightly down so he can pet his head.

“Do you usually play with him or…?”

Theo shakes his head, “I don’t trust him with his leash off.” Scott makes a noise, something between a chuckle and a snort. “You think I’m kidding? I left the gate open two weeks ago when I put out the trash and suddenly, I see this white thing pass by – I thought it was a rabbit at first, before realizing it was a cat. And then Rex comes running out, crosses the street and only stops when the cat disappears over a wall. Seriously, he has no self-preservation instincts.”

Scott crouches down to be at Rex’s eye-level. “Is that true? You know you could have gotten hurt,” he says in a silly voice. Rex, of course, simply takes the chance to lean forward and lick him across his nose, Scott wiping his saliva away with his arm, then cleaning that on this T-shirt.

“And anyway, it’s too hot for him to run around. He won’t be able to walk home after.”

Scott stands back up, moving a hand to touch Theo’s waist. He raises an eyebrow, “strong man like you? I’m sure you could carry him.”

Theo blinks, then he rolls his eyes, “you’re the True Alpha. You can carry him.”

Scott laughs, then leans forward and kisses Theo again, still chaste, though he lingers for a couple more seconds. “I don’t mind.”

Theo rolls his eyes again, though all Scott can see in his face is an open look. “Of course you don’t.”

Scott gives him his mega-watt smile, gets a shy smile in return that makes his heart squeeze.

“Come on, let’s keep walking,” Theo says, putting Rex’s portable water bottle back in his backpack, though he leaves his leash with Scott, grabbing onto his other hand and interlacing their fingers.

Scott, because he’s incredibly corny but also because he likes making Theo blush, raises their hands so he can kiss Theo’s chuckles. As expected, Theo blushes, then moves sideways so he bumps their sides.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“Are you complaining?” Scott asks, raising an eyebrow.

Theo looks forward, not responding for a few seconds, enough that Scott does start to think that maybe he went too far, but before he can apologize, Theo turns back to him, “no.”

“Good,” Scott says, relieved and Theo smiles.

They stop when they reach the pond, where there’s some local teenager band playing covers of famous songs. Currently it’s something by Mumford and Sons, though Scott doesn’t know which song exactly. He’s good with recognizing them, but awful with names.

Scott turns to look at Theo, who’s attentively listening to the band. They’re not awful; certainly not as good as the original, but not bad.

After they finish the current song, Theo gets his wallet out and puts a couple notes on the guitar case in front of the group, getting some nods and “thanks” in return.

“Do you like music?” Scott asks when he’s back, though he waits for Theo to start walking to do it too. He doesn’t mind staying around if he wants, but Theo doesn’t linger.

“Yeah,” Scott keeps silent, feels like Theo has something else to say. And eventually, “I’ve been learning to play the guitar for the past few months.”

“Really?” Scott asks, surprised, even though he’s not sure why. It’s just another remainder that he doesn’t actually know Theo that well. Though he thinks he’s starting to.

Theo keeps sending him sideways glances as they walk. “Tara used to play the violin. She was really good at it. I… She tried to teach me a few times but I could never get the movement of the bow right. Music was… It was her thing. Mine was videogames and hers was music. Not just playing it, but listening to it too. She always had music on, was always begging our parents to buy her new CDs. One weekend I helped her make a new shelf, since the others were already full,” he laughs, sounding just a bit choked up. Scott remains silent, though he moves to hold his hand. Theo squeezes once, then holds on.

“Well, she did most of the work, I just went through her CDs. She had… it seemed like she had them all. She didn’t discriminate on genre or even language. One day she’d listen to Rammstein, the next it was an Italian opera.”

Theo stops again and Rex whines, like he realizes his person isn’t well, coming by Theo, brushing his side on his leg, Theo mindlessly leaning down to pet him on his head.

“Except for the last few months. Then there wasn’t a lot of music being played.”

Scott doesn’t know what to say. Tara, Theo’s time with the Doctors or before he was taken isn’t really something they discuss. Maybe Theo does it with others, like Liam or even Jenna and David, but Scott doesn’t even know the details. He’s never asked.

He does remember when he came back from the Skinwalkers’ prison, how… out of it he seemed, how Lydia told him just a few days later, when it was just the two of them alone, how she’d seen him before Tara’s death when she was with Valack.

 _“He didn’t look angry or even scared. It was like… His face was blank. And when the Doctors took him… I just saw him lying there, not even tied up. He just laid there as they cut open his chest.”_ Lydia had paused then, Scott listening attentively because he’d learnt to listen to her. _“I don’t know if he threw her in or not. If he just stood there as she died or not. But either way… He wasn’t okay. I don’t think he’s okay right now either.”_

Scott had wanted to say that wasn’t an excuse. That he’d still pretended to be their friend and betrayed them. _Killed him_. But even with the ghost riders and Monroe, Scott had paid attention and Theo had been different.

And it’s not like Scott doesn’t remember the Doctors. He remembers asking them why they killed Lucas, how their only response was _“failure”_ , the way Theo had raged at being called _ordinary_.

But, just like Lydia, he doesn’t exactly know what had gone down and he doesn’t want to say _“it wasn’t your fault”_ and sound patronizing or like he’s ignoring Theo’s feelings. So after a few more seconds in silence, Scott softly asks, “do you want to talk about it?”

Theo turns to him, blinking several times, like he’d forgotten he’d actually been speaking out loud. Scott simply waits him out, not pressuring him one way or another.

Theo exhales slowly, “not today.”

“Okay,” Scott says, gives him a quick smile, though true.

“Thanks,” Theo says, leaning against Scott.

“Anytime,” Scott promises and Theo smiles.

Then they keep walking.

.

Scott can’t actually believe it’s taken them over a month of dating to get to the ocean, especially once they finally get there and all that’s standing in front of them is blue as far as the eye can see.

They get out of Theo’s truck in silence, Scott inhaling deeply once he’s outside. He closes his eyes, feeling both the warmth of the sun as well as some wind around.

Once he opens them after a good few moments, he turns to the side, finding Theo doing the same, arms extended by his sides, palms turned to the sea, fingers extended, eyes closed and head turned up. Scott can’t help but to smile at the sight.

Theo opens his eyes, then turns them to Scott, also smiling. “What?”

There’s a lot Scott could say to that – _“I’m glad you’re here with me”_ , _“you make me happy”_ – but he just keeps smiling and settles for a simple, “nothing.”

Theo obviously knows he was thinking of something else, but he doesn’t ask again.

Scott opens the backdoor, taking out a beach bag, where he’s got his towel and some food, since he’d decided that since Theo was the one driving them – and not accepting any gas money for it – then he’d be the one bringing the food.

Theo opens the other door and grabs his own backpack, locking the truck after.

Scott crosses the front of the truck and holds out his hand, Theo taking it with a smile. Scott goes to walk towards the beach, but Theo stops him, Scott raising an eyebrow at him.

Theo just stares at him and Scott lowers his eyebrow, smiling softly. “What?” It’s his turn to ask.

“Nothing,” Theo replies, smile growing, like this is now their inside joke. And Scott laughs because he can see in Theo’s eyes that that’s exactly how he meant it. He lowers his bag so that he can put that hand on Theo’s cheek, cradling it. Then he kisses him, slowly and softly.

Theo’s the first to let go and probably luckily, since Scott was about ready to keep kissing him until they ran out of air.

“Come on, let’s go,” Theo says and starts dragging Scott by the hand, who goes along more than happily. He feels warm and knows it’s not just from the sun. But it doesn’t scare him in the least.

There’s already some people out, either on the sand or the sea, but not that many that they can’t find a good spot and with enough space around to not be bothered by others.

“Should have brought my beach umbrella,” Scott says as they let go of each other’s hands to take out their towels and extend them.

Theo snorts, “you have a beach umbrella?”

“Obviously. Pretty sure my mom never even threw away all the beach toys I had.”

“Like to build sand castles?” Theo asks and he sounds kind of interested. Coming from the guy who keeps rewatching old childhood movies, it doesn’t surprise Scott in the least, though he does feel a little pang over not actually having gone and searched the plastic tools out.

“Yeah. But I never made anything besides the most simple ones,” Scott admits and Theo laughs.

“I’m not surprised,” he takes off his T-shirt and starts on his jeans, Scott not able to look away. Theo looks at him with a raised eyebrow, but he just smiles, which gets him an eye rolling, though he knows Theo doesn’t mind it.

Scott does eventually take off his own clothes, though, and then they’re both just standing there with their swimming trunks on.

“Ready?” Theo asks and Scott laughs, shaking his head.

“What are the chances we won’t feel the cold?”

“Guess there’s only way to know,” Theo says and then he actually runs off. Scott laughs again, one that feels kind of punched out of him, because he’s seen Theo acting kind of freely plenty of times, but always like there was something holding him back, a mask that he could grab and put on at any time. This… This is different.

Scott starts running after him, can’t help but to give just a small yell of surprise when the water reaches his knees, frigid cold. He’d forgotten this part.

Theo just keeps walking, barely stopping as the water keeps getting higher and higher. Once it’s chest weight, he takes a dive, coming back up completely wet. Then he turns around, laughing at Scott, who’s still standing with the water at knee high height.

Theo starts walking towards him and Scott raises his hands, putting them in front of him, “no, don’t-”

Theo throws water at him and Scott can’t help but to jump, trying to get away, though he also starts laughing. Then he starts throwing water back, but since Theo’s already fully wet, it certainly doesn’t have the same effect.

Scott slowly walks forward, though he can’t say the game is keeping his mind away from just how cold it is.

“I could warm you up. Baby,” Theo says and Scott laughs, though he can’t help the way his heart skips a beat at hearing Theo say _baby_.

Once the water is higher than his waist, Scott turns to his right and dives, swimming for a few feet, trying to warm himself up. Then he swims back but goes a bit further, just until he can barely reach the bottom. He likes having to swim to keep himself afloat.

Theo swims close to him. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

They just stare at each other and Scott’s pretty sure that if this was in a romantic film that people would be groaning, that this is too obvious, or too boring. But he doesn’t really want to look away. Or go anywhere else, really.

… Actually, it is a bit too cold to stay indefinitely, but laying on the sand, sure, he could stay.

“You don’t like the cold, uh?” Theo asks, softly, though there’s a smile playing around his lips.

Scott shrugs, “I’m just not used to my body temperature being so low. I think the werewolf abilities are trying to counter it, but I can still feel it. Don’t you?”

“Yeah, but…” It’s Theo’s turn to shrug, “I kind of like it.”

“Really?” Scott can’t help but to raise an eyebrow. It’s not like he doesn’t know there are people who prefer colder climates but he’s always been more partial for the warm ones. Not so hot you can’t leave your house without sweating, but warm enough to leave without a jacket and know it won’t be necessary even at night.

Theo shrugs, “I don’t know, there’s just something… Shocking about it. Like it wakes me up. I mean, I’m already awake but it’s like… Suddenly I’m here.”

Scott blinks slowly. If he thinks about it, he gets what Theo’s saying. He’d just never thought of it before. Then again, he also didn’t spend four months in a prison of his own mind’s making.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Scott says, smiling softly. There’re other thoughts running through his head but he knows Theo didn’t say that to bring the conversation down, that he was just sharing what he feels.

“Me too,” Theo says and grabs onto Scott’s hands, interlacing their fingers.

But, eventually, it really does get to be too cold, so Scott leaves the sea, though Theo stays. Scott sits on his towel and keeps watching him, the way he swims back and forth. For someone who hasn’t been to the ocean in a while, Theo’s a pretty good swimmer.

Once Scott notices him slowly coming his way, he grabs his phone and opens the camera app.

“What are you doing?” Theo says once he’s close enough to see it, smiling, and Scott takes his picture.

“I barely have any photo of you. Or of us.”

Theo sits down next to him, “is that something you want?”

“Yeah,” Scott answers right away. He thinks the question might be about something else – something more – but that certainly won’t change his answer.

“Okay,” Theo says and moves so he’s sitting right next to Scott, getting his towel even wetter. Then he puts an arm around Scott’s shoulders. “Come on, take a selfie.”

Scott can’t help but to laugh at hearing the word _selfie_ come out of Theo’s mouth. Then he thinks of what he said out in the ocean – _“Suddenly I’m here”_ – and it feels… like another piece he’s been given. Something precious and that, once again, makes Scott’s heart squeeze. He never wants the feeling to go away.

So he turns the camera back on, then changes its direction and takes several selfies, the two of them making funny faces and in the last, kissing. Though they end up having to take it four times, since in the first three it’s either too shaky or they’re out of frame.

“You’re not very good at this,” Theo says, laughing, moving so he’s back on his towel and Scott sticks his tongue out.

“Sorry I haven’t had many opportunities to train my selfie skills,” though, now that he thinks about it, he promises himself he’ll change that. Not necessarily the selfies, but the pictures. He wants albums and albums of the people he loves and who love him.

After all, where would Theo and Scott be if Liam hadn’t taken pictures at his barbeque and sent them?

“What are you thinking of?” Theo asks, softly and Scott thinks of something else.

“Have you decided if you’re going traveling this year?”

Theo raises his eyebrows, clearly caught by surprise. He doesn’t answer right away, clearly thinking through the words. It doesn’t make Scott nervous; whatever Theo decides, he wants to keep this real – here or with thousands of miles between them… Scott’s pretty sure they can handle it.

“I don’t know. Maybe… Maybe just the US.”

“I’d love for you to come visit me,” Scott says. Then, “but I don’t want you stay just for me. I mean,” he shuffles forward so their faces are closer, putting a hand on top of Theo’s. “Whatever you decide… It’s not going to change this.”

“How can you be so sure?” Theo asks and Scott’s pretty sure that if he listened closely, he’d hear his rapid heartbeat. But he just stays focused on his face.

“Because I love you,” Scott says, simply.

“Just like that?” The words might sound combative, but Scott notices how open Theo is looking at him, how he’s not closing himself off.

Scott speaks slowly, weighting the words around his tongue before letting them out, “not just like that. I mean, if you look at it… What were the chances the two of us would get here? But… Now that we are, I’m not giving it up.”

Theo blinks, smiles, then leans forward and kisses Scott, only their lips touching, though he lingers. “I love you too.”

Then, Scott throws himself on top of Theo, who laughs.

“We’re in public,” Theo says and Scott hums, kissing his jaw. “I’m pretty sure there are kids around.”

“I’ll keep my hands above your waist.”

Theo laughs and Scott leans back, smiling softly, but still wanting to make sure, “do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Theo leans forward to kiss him. “Never stop.”

And that… Scott smiles. Yeah, he can do that.


End file.
